Franklin Richards
Franklin Richards is a character from Marvel Comics. He is the son of Mister Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Giorno Giovanna vs Franklin Richards (Completed) * ( Kid ) Franklin Richards vs Beerus (Completed) 'Battle Record' |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) * Mr. Game & Watch * Haruka Kaminogi (Noein) History Death Battle Info Appearance Franklin Richards is of a thin build, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is usually portrayed as an 8-year-old, but in some stories he is older. Powers and Abilities * Reality Warping * Molecular and Energy Manipulation * Chronokinesis * Telepathy * Bio-Blasts * Precognitive Dreams * Dream-Self Projection * Fundamental Forces Manipulation * Energy Constructs * Superhuman Durability Weaponry Not available Interesting Feats & Scaling many people are unaware of. Please check THIS respect thread for an accurate implications of power. * [https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/10/105933/1974372-big_g_fears_fr.jpg Franklin scares Galactus to the point he leaves the Earth IMMEDIATELY] . To compare, an Hungry Galactus was actually described in a very similar way to the Outer Gods from Chutlhu Mythos . * The above point is VERY important ... because Spiderman w/Post-Retcon Beyonder's effortlessly defeated Galactus in that issue , and was said to have created All of Creation w/ Doctor Doom , and even Wolverine wielding his powers. This would mean they re-created an infnite-dimensional reality 3X in less than a nanosecond . However, Kubik stalemated Post-Retcon Beyonder interestingly enough , and Kubik straight up stated that Celestials possessed a level of power many orders of magnitude above their own. This would obviously scale to Franklin , who literally was said to rival the Celestials. * Franklin is capable of re-creating Galactus and really hurting Multi-Eternity & Multi-Infinity (Based on the picture, they were combined at the time ) in rapid succession . If you know they are the embodiment of an Infinite-Dimensional reality, and the last feats, this is ridiculously impressive, and would imply at least Infinite-DImensional Power to hurt two embodiment of an Infinite-Dimensional Reality . Valeria doesn't any Reality Warping power, but the ability to block out Franklin's power. Yep, that would theoretically mean this version of Franklin was vastly weakened. I can't... * Beyonder isn't the only person that can threat all of reality. Galactus and Scrier were fighting, and also were threatening all of creation in it's entirety , yet we clearly see from the above points he is far weaker than Franklin Richards (Child) . Keep in mind this was JUST a side-effect of their battle. * Was said to be able to threat to the Omniverse & to be able to endanger the entire Omniverse . * Was said by Uatu to be a threat to all that exists. Considering Uatu's vast knowledge on everything in the Marvel Multiverse, this is a seriously powerful statement for Franklin. * Was said to be able to destroy Everything. Considering what exactly Roma governs during Captain Britain's Comicbook Series( The Omniverse ) , the definition of "Everything" would definitely change over the times. Trivia * In verse, it is near impossible to tell his age * Franklin and his family are currently outside of all reality Category:What-If? Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Kids Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mutants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space explorers Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:US Combatants Category:X-Men Characters Category:Younger Combatants